Alice's REAL Adventure in Wonderland
by AthenaPrincess47
Summary: You all know the story; Alice falls down th rabbit hole into a magical world. But you don;t know that there was another girl to share that adventure. Meet Isabella, Izzy for short.
1. Chapter 1

You all know the story of Alice in Wonderland; Alice falls down a rabbit hole and ends up saving Wonderland, correct? That story is not EXACTLY true, it's what Lewis Carroll (who's real name was really Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, yes Lewis Carroll is not a real person) thought happened. However, Charles/Lewis did not include that there was someone accompanying Alice who made it possible. Who do you think pointed out the little bottle that made Alice shrink; a leprechaun? No, it was Alice's best friend Isabella.

In fact, Isabella had a very nice impact on the story; the little drink, SHE spotted the white rabbit in the waistcoat with a pocket watch, ect. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

"Alice, look at that rabbit! He has clothes and a watch!" Isabella exclaimed one fine afternoon. "That is rather curious, Iz." Izzy jumped down from the tree. Alice looked at her like she was mad, "Izzy, what ARE you doing?" "Come on, Alice! We should follow him and see what a fine rabbit does in the afternoons!" Alice agreed that Izzy's idea was extraordinary. Soon she, too, was on the ground.

The two young friends, only 10 years old, ran in their dresses to follow the rabbit. They soon saw him jump down a rabbit hole. "Oh dear, Alice. I think this is the end of the line. Perhaps we should stop trying to follow him." Alice agreed. Izzy decided just to peer down the hole, see how deep it was. However, she tripped on a root and fell in. Alice dove in after her, screaming.

Izzy closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground. But it never happened! "Alice, this is a rather deep hole! How ever are we going to make it back up. Alice shrugged with a smile on her face, "Maybe we won't. And then there will be no more studies to be done." Alice was in love with this idea, however Izzy was not. "Alice! NO, we have to get back to land! I'm serious, we need to get out of here. Your sister will be worried." So, you see, Izzy was the ONLY reason Alice ever even TRIED to leave.

After the falling was done, Izzy and Alice were in a small room. It was empty except for a small table with a key on it. Alice found that it opened a small, talking door that was not even a foot tall. "Oh, great, Alice! There is NO way that we can fit through that door. And the rabbit no doubt went through there!" Izzy knew well that it situations llike these, you had to carefully look around.

"Alice, look! It's a bottle!" Izzy saw. Izzy picked up the bottle curiously. "Oooh! I want some!" Alice exclaimed. She was so thirsty, she would drink poison. Alice instantly took a sip, careful to leave some so that Izzy would be able to have some as well. Alice started shrinking, clothes and all. "Cool! You have so to try this!" In Lewis's version, Alice got stuck because she forgot the key. But in this tale, Izzy saved the day. "Fine, I might as well. But, you dimwit, you have to take the key with!" Izzy took the key and drank the potion.

Alice and Izzy (small as they were) set off on the journey of their life. Izzy unlocked the small door, and they each walked through.

Through the door, there was a big forrest with a pathway through it. Far of into the distance, the girls saw the rabbit running off. The girls ran after him, and they got SO close to catching him- Then they ran into Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "Hello," they said in unison. "What are you doing here?" Tweedle Dee said- or was it Tweedle Dum? "Or what aren't they doing here?" Argued Tweeble Dum- or was it Tweedle Dee?

Tweecle Dee and Dum were two round boys. One wore red and black, one white and black. Izzy noticed that what they said was always opposite. "Well, my good... boys. We 'ot to be going now!" But the Tweedles refused to let them go. "Where are you going?" "Where aren't you going?" Alice tilted her head in confusion, "Well THAt doesn't make sense. There is only one place you can go, and 1 million places you aren't." Izzy nodded her agreement. Defeated out of knowing, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum let the young girls pass.

By the time the Tweedles had let Alice and Izzy go, the rabbit was once again very far ahead of them.

Alice sat on a rock and began to sob, "An-And all becau-because we wanted to kno-know about the r-rabbit." Izzy understood Alice's frustrations, it was rather unfair... "And you know how we're going to fix it, Alice? We're going to figure out where that rabbit planned to go. Okay? Promise." Her words hung in the air like a vail; it covered the entire forrest.


	2. Chapter 2

After Izzy made her promise, the mood lightened slowly. The rabbit was now out of sight, to the girls' great distress. "Come on, Izzy! I'm tried of chasing after him! Let's just get out of here; go home!" Alice complained. Izzy considered this, but then decided otherwise, she had made a promise. So they kept going, from jogging to sprinting and back to jogging.

"When are we going to run into another person? I could use the rest." Izzy asked no one. Soon, they started to see signs pointing them to a party. "Ooooh, a party, Iz! We could use a good party; food, drinks, relaxation..." Alice urged. This sounded very good to Izzy, and she deserved it. So they followed the signs until the reached a long table filled with food and various other silverware that was used at tea parties (tea pots, tea cups, ect.).

At the head of the table sat a odd looking man. He had orange (in Alice's opinion) hair and big, brown eyes. A tall hat sat on his head and he wore a niceish suit. "Oooh, company!" the man yelled with joy. Izzy began to back away; he was sorta scaring her. "Oh, um... Sorry for crashing your party. We'll just be on our way then." Izzy tried, knowing somehow Alice would talk her into staying.

"Dearest, don't be scared." A small mouse told her. "That is Mad Hatter. He is bloody mad, but that doesn't mean you have to fear him..." Izzy quite liked the mouse, he was calm and comforting. Plus, he seemed to be normal. Alice had already went to talk to the Mad Hatter. "Yes, dear mouse. However, we are SUPPOSED to be on our way. See, we are trying to find a rabbit and after that we need to get home." Izzy tried to explain.

Soon, and Izzy didn't know really how, plates and cups, fork and spoons, were flying everywhere. "Alice, it's time to go. We are already delayed in finding the rabbit. And now, we'll NEVER find him!" Izzy cried, she was SO frustrated. "Fine, Izzy. If you insist! But really, do we HAVE to?" Alice asked. Izzy nodded furiously, "Yes, Alice. We must catch the rabbit. And if it were up to you, you'd be here all day!"

Reluctantly, Alice followed Izzy away from the party. "Jeez, Iz. Stop being such a buzz kill!" Alice excalimed. "Whatever, Alice. But we NEED to get going!" Aice stayed silent for a while, until she started screaming her head off, "OMG, I just saw a pair of eyes in there!'' In fact, they were cat's eyes.

The Cheshire cat flew out of the bush, "Hello, girls. What are two fine children like yourselves doing in such dark, dangerous woods?" Izzy glared at it, whereas Alice was different. "Oh, hello! Do you know where I can go for some help? You are such a lovely colored cat." Alice told him. The cat looked at her as if to say, "Help with what?" Alice didn't quite understand what this look was saying. "Oh, we need to find a white rabbit. And how can woods be dark and dangerous when it is mid-day?" Izzy answered. Alice tilted her head, she always was a little clueless...

"Why, the rabbit? It headed that way." Said the cat smiling. No, not smiling- cat's couldn't smile! The girls followed the cat's directions, as un-reasonable as it was. It was stupid to listen to a cat, but it was there only lead. So they followed the trail. Careful to not take a wrong turn. They felt as if they were on fire in the scorching sun.

"And you really want to stay away from the Red Queen, I must say." Izzy and Alice heard a voice say. They followed it and soon found a patch of flowers. Apparently, this was a mother flower talking to her seedling. Izzy rubbed her eyes, to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Excuse me, Miss Tulip?" Alice asked. The snooty tulip looked at her. "Have you seen a white rabbit in a waist coat with a pocket watch?" Izzy mumbled. The tulip nodded once firmly and pointed her leaf in a direction. "Why are we listening to a flower? And that one seemed mean, so why don't we go the opposite direction," suggested Alice. Izzy shook her head and continued following the tulip's directions.

So you see, dear reader, Izzy was very important to our story. Because Izzy kept Alice headed in the direction that she needed to in order to do what she did. Izzy did many other things, too. But we'll get to those later.

Soon, the two friends were out of the forrest and onto a clear, sunny path. Way ahead, they saw none other than the white rabbit. Izzy and Alice smiled. "Told you so," remarked Izzy. They began running toward the rabbit.


End file.
